The Lost Coupons
by GooooodPie
Summary: Totally randomness with Itachi and Kisame. Were not good at summaries so R & R. NOTE: May cause randomness. Co written by Gooooodpie ME and moonlight.alchemist26 Neji .


Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto...but we DO own THIS story line thingy yea...

This story is co written by Gooooodpie (ME!) and moonlight.alchemist26(neji).

* * *

The Lost Coupons

Chapter 1: The Newspaper

It was one morning; Itachi was looking for his Saturday paper in the kitchen.

"Kisame where is the Saturday paper?"

"Uh, I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea, SHARK MAN!"

"Didn't you leave it with your coffee and doughnuts?"

"Oh yea." searches for it all over the kitchen.

"DUDE I can't find the GOD DAMN NEWSPAPER!!"

"It should be on the kitchen table" all the while Kisame thought 'Idiot'.

" I found it...wait where is the coupon section?"

"I don't know"

"Wait...where is my COFFE and DOUGHMUTS?"

"You spelled doughnuts and coffee wrong." Kisame said pointing out the obvious.

"I HATE YOU SHARK MAN FOR HIDING THE GOODS!!" Itachi yelled annoyance written on his features.

"Uh, what goods?" Kisame said wondering what Itachi was doing in the living room.

Neji walks into the room/story.

RANDOM "You need to get a account and find me. I'm nejihyuuga23" RANDOM

Neji leaves the room/story. D:

"Right...wait what was that??" said Kisame looking at the window that Neji had climbed out off.

'That's weird, he could have just used the door...' Kisame thought.

"Nothing…sooo shark man what was I YELLING to you about?" Itachi said; snapping Kisame out of his thoughts about how weird it was to use a window to get out of the house and how in the world did he get inside the house in the first place.

"Cheese and crackers" Kisame said a proud look on his face after thinking of a reply so quickly.

"Right; anyway where are my coffee and doughnuts?" Itachi said staring at Kisame.

"Ummmmmmmm I don't know..." Kisame said, all while praying that he didn't see the stuff on his face.

"Hey, what's that on your face?"

"Um nothing" Kisame said while trying to hide his face.

"Your lying to me aren't you." ltachi said while giving him the evil glare.

"Um no, I just have makeup on my face, uh yea that's it."

"I didn't now you wore make-up and I hardly think you ever will."

"Yea, its true, you see I was thinking I already wear nail polish so why not wear make up" Kisame said, still trying to hide face. (He IS SUCCEDING!!)

Itachi walks up to him and touches Kisame's make-up and sticks it in his mouth "Then why does this taste like jelly?"

"Uh, its jelly tasting make up" Kisame said while laughing nervously.

"Then why are there crumbs on your face as well?"

"Uh, the make up is still crumbly?" Kisame said a sweatdrop appearing on his head.

"YOU ATE MY DOUGHNUT!!" Itachi then challenges him to a Pokemon battle.

"I CHOOSE YOU, SASUKE."

"WHAT? Sasuke isn't a Pokemon!"

"HELL YEAH HE IS! Now are you going to bring out your Pokemon or do I have to eat you with taco shells?" Itachi yelled, all while Kisame shuddered at the idea.

"Um no he isn't. IF YOU WANT A REAL POKEMON BATTLE YOU BETTER USE A REAL POKEMON!!"

"NEVER!! I have one and his name is SASUKE. If he wasn't a real Pokemon then how did he fit in the pokeball?"

"Ummm, that's a Sasuke plushie, NOW PICK A REAL ONE!!"

"WHAT! THERE IS AN I.O.U ON IT. I WILL KILL YOU SASUKE." Itachi took a minute before exclaiming "ANY WAY THEN I CHOOSE YOU……NARUTO!!"

"NARUTO IS NOT A POKEMON EITHER, HE IS ALSO A PLUSHIE" Kisame said in his, I'm smarter than you, tone.

(A.N. Ok, now this might get a bit confusing, so I'm going to make this as least confusing as possible. **Itachi's** Pokemon - **_Bolded, Italicized, and Underlined_**. **Kisame's** Pokemon - **BOLD ONLY**!!

"FINE…I choose you….**_Lugia_**."

"Ha finally, now I choose _Glaceon_ and _Leafeon_ as a tag team."

"Oh noes… then I choose **_Dialga_**as well." Itachi says with an evil laugh.

"Then I choose **Arceus**, god of Pokemon, and **Darkai**, god of Darkness, now you will NEVER be able to beat me" Kisame said a grin on his face.

"Yes I will! **_Lugia_** use "Evil Muffin of Doom Attack" and _**Dialga**_ use "Evil Pork Cow Attack!"

"Then **Arceus**use Destruction of Godly Chocolate Naruto Bleach Full Metal Muffin Attack, and **Darkai** use Ultimate Deadly Killing Alchemist Destroyer Merchant Burger Electric Attack!!

"Then**_Lugia_**use WORLD DOMINATION HITLER POCKY FUJI EDWARD BAG DESTROYER ATTACK. And **_Dialga_** use ETERNAL HACKER PAPER CLIP COKE TEDDY FIRE EYED LASER ATTACK."

"**Arceus**use PIE BAGGY BUG DRAGON POLAR COLLAR STEAM DESTRUCTION RULER CHEESE ROSE CODE METAL ALPHONSE ELEPHANT OWL ANGEL DESTROYER ATTACK, and **Darkai**use DOGGY PLAZA PLAIN BEAR RIBBON RADIO BOOK CLOCK BANK CAKE PIZZA HORSE SPRITE MR. PIBB B.K. LOUNGE TOMATO SALAD HORN MOUSE ATTACK!!"

"_WTF WAS THAT_I MEAN COME ON!! MY MIND JUST EXPLODED" Itachi said holding his head. "Anyway, back to the attacks. **_LUGIA_**use CRAZY TACO MOMO TOSHIRO LUFFY ZOLO CAKE LOVING. LASER DEATH HELLO PANDA ICE CREAM PS2 GAME BOY ICHIGO DICTIONARY PAPER GERMAN NAZI LASER BEAM ATTACK. AND **_DIALGA_** USE…uh SHIT CREAM CHARGER CONTROLLER DRAGON DOMINATION ALLEN L DETECTIVE PUMPKIN CELL PHONE DINOSAUR PENS BED ATTACK."

"I will never lose to you!" Kisame yelled before getting back to the battle. "Now **Arceus,**use PENELO VANN BOOM BOX SPYRO ACTION REPLAY JAK KIBA HINATA NEJI TENTEN LEE GAI KAKASHI FROSTY ICE FIRE SAPHARIA NATHANIEL MOMOSHIRO HITSUGAYA SOUND TIME POSTBOX SLEEP ACRE RICH POOR MIDDLE DISTRICT STAR WARS ORIGINAL LORD OF THE RINGS RUKIA ATTACK, and **Darkai**use JAM RETARD GUIDE SPY BOOK WARRIORS GUARDIANS WEBSTER DICTIONARY CALCULATOR SPLINTER CELL MANA MESPRITE STARRAPTOR TWINS MINNIE FAIRY GIANT HAT BACKPACK ASSASSIN'S CREED KINGDOM DAMASCUS JERUSALEM FOLKLORE RAVEN NINJA RISE FINAL FANTASY DRAGONFLY HARVEST MOON WONDERFUL LIFE PUMPKIN PEN IGNITE PLAY STOP PAUSE SHIRT PANTS SOCKS GLASSES CONTACTS CLAWS FANG ATTACK"

**_"LUGIA_**USE TWILIGHT NEW MOON LIGHT YAGAMI NARUTO JACK POT COIN LEGO EYE BALL ALIEN PREDATOR BAGS FIRE RIFLE WORMY BUGGY PIRATE BUTTERFLY MONEY JAR OF DEMISE BEST BUY TARGET BARNS N NOBLE ENGLISH ASS AND WILL SUCCEED INC. CHEAP SKI N MAN OF DEATH CARPET DRESSER FAN FIC FANGIRL ATTACK. AND **_DIALGA _**USE BALL POINT JELLY BOWL OF PUNCH WALLET CONVENTION J POP CONCERT BOULDER SPIRAL TV SAMURAI ANIME NETWORK FUNNAMTION CHANNEL POLE OF DOOM ATTACK."

**"Arceus**use HEADBAND GA'HOOLE UNFORTUNATE EVENTS FALCONER NINE TWENTY FOLDER BINDER SLOT MAGICAL SLOW IMMOBILIZE DARK BERSERK ARCANE CONFUSE GRAVITY SILENCEGA BLINDGA BRAVERY FAITH GREEN RENEW KATAMARI DAMACY DAXTER PRECURSOR D. GRAY MAN ANGEL SANCTUARY BEAUTY SKIP BEAT CARD CAPTOR SAKURA TSUBASA CHRONICALS RURONI KENSHIN ZATCH BELL TIA PRINCE OF TENNIS SAKUNO TOMOYO SYORAN SAKURA ERIOL KINOMOTO ALVALON ECLIPSE PRIMA GAMES BASED ON A GAME RATED BY THE LEGS OF HORN REVOLUTION WIND WAKER TWILIGHT PRINCESS SHAMAN KING KISAME ITACHI TOBI LEADER OF THE AKATUSKI ATTACK and **Darkai**use DEIDARA SHINZO MATSUMOTO SOI FONG STAR BALL RUBBER BAND XBOX THREE SIXTY PLAYSTATION THREE PLAYSTATION GHOST RECON NEW BEGINNING RACHET CLANK UP YOUR ARSENAL NAMCOMUSEUM BATTLEFRONT BEAUTY POP MAGICAL DO RE MI ONE PIECE ENTIRE NARUTO CHARACTER ALL ANIME AND MANGA CHARACTER AND ATTACKS AND FAN PEOPLE AND COSPLAYERS AND DRAWERS AND PINK WHITE BROWN BLACK RED BLUE SILVER GOLD GRAVIGA DARKGA FABLE KRAKEN MONICA SPIRIT MICOSOFT MICROORGANISMS DEOXIRIBO NUCLEIC ACID REMINDER DISOWNED BANISHED CHANGED WHO KNEW COULD BE SO GOOD ROSE LOST COUPONS SORA KIRU KAIRU CRAZY TALKY BULLY DARK CLOUD CARPET PENS PENCIL DOOM CRACKER KEYCHAIN ATTACK!!

"GOOD GOD KISAME! MUST I EAT YOU WITH TACOS DIPPED IN POOP!" Itachi exclaimed.

On the other hand the only thing Kisame could think of was 'WTF'?

"WOW I BEAT YOU, YESSSS I BEAT YOU WITH MY AWSOMENESS-PWNED!! Kisame said, already having been snapped out of his 'WTF' state.

"Hey, is it just me or did you notice I didn't use the first two Pokemon I sent out. MAN! if I had used those guys the battle would've ended sooner DAMNNNN!!" Kisame said pouting.

"Can we go do the evil laugh now?" Itachi said, he was getting bored as hell.

"Sure, but what was the point of doing that in the first place again, I can't remember" Kisame said scratching the back of his head.

"YOU EATING MY DOUGHNUTS AND COFFEE!" Itachi said activating his Mangeyko Sharingan

"OH YEA….uh oh" Kisame said before running away as fast as he could.

"Wow, look at the time." Itachi said before waving bye to all ther readers and leaves to run after Kisame

* * *

The end of chapter 1

Wow that was a lot of work...Please read and review!!

People who don't review will be eaten by evil pie!! Oh and Edward Elric!


End file.
